A Secret Affair
by A Twisted Fairytale
Summary: It will always be this way, no matter how much Diederich wishes it would change.


**A Secret Affair**

"You are boring company."

"Perhaps you should provide some entertainment?"

Vincent Phantomhive chuckled. "Fine, then. A game, Diederich?" Everyone else in the house went to sleep awhile ago, leaving the two of them alone. Diederich wouldn't be leaving until the next day, having had some business to attend to in London the past few days.

The man across from Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Still wouldn't capture my interests."

The younger man sighed, an eye roll accompanying the gesture. "Too hard to please. No wonder you aren't married."

Deiderich snorted. "We both know what the reason for my single status is."

Silence fell between the two, and then tension was so thick in the air it was near visible to their apprehensive eyes.

The Phantomive heir cleared his throat. "Let's play a game of poker," he said, wanting to break that dark moment that had invaded their conversation. A slow smile graced his fine-cut features. "With an added twist. Whoever wins the game makes the other take off a piece of clothing."

Deiderich tapped his fingers on the chair once before standing up, and began heading to the den, his eyes darkening with a hint of anticipation. "Why, that is the best idea you've had all day, Vincent."

X.X

With two excellent card players, well, they were down to their last garments very quickly. With every piece of clothing that got discarded, their arousal went up a notch. Their want was now barely contained, and if this game lasted much longer, the dam would break- and then hell with the game.

Vincent was flirty in a more flamboyant manner than Diederich- running his hands up and down the length of the armrest of his chair, stretching his now shirtless body while waiting on Diederich to play, and giving noticeable, smoldering sidelong glances at the other man practically every ten seconds. Diederich was much more subtle about the way he went about displaying his attraction, and Vincent enjoyed catching each little hint that was dropped here and there.

Another round was won, thanks to the German. His eyes snapped up to meet Vincent's, lust swirling around in the depths, and his face showed a multitude of emotions- though the most prominent one was his desire. "You know what to do," he murmured… _commanded._

And oh, Vincent did. He stood up and slipped off the last of his garments, the thin silk pants falling to the ground in a puddle around his feet.

Diederich stepped forward and around the table, close enough to Vincent to hear the heavy breathing coming from his luscious, open mouth. He reached out and cupped his neck, running his thumb over the smooth expanse of skin there, locking eyes with the Queen's Watchdog.

"Get on the table."

It amused Diederich just how compliant and willing Vincent was. According to other people, Vincent was a strong figure, stubborn and unrelenting. But get him alone with Diederich, in the time of day when the moon shines brightest and he'll follow every little command Diederich gives him. It works both ways, of course, though Diederich is a little harder to control. Vincent surely doesn't mind at all, accepting the challenge eagerly.

Vincent spread himself out on the mahogany table they had just played their game on, arching his back in a beautifully submissive way, and that was all it took before Diederich was climbing atop the table too, straddling the younger man's hips.

"We're going to break it, Diederich."

"Then I'll buy you a new one."

Vincent was about to point out that Rachel would be suspicious of that, but bit his tongue as Diederich gave him a warning look, as if he knew what Vincent was thinking. Thoughts of Rachel flew out of Vincent's mind once Diederich leaned down to kiss him anyways.

Their kisses were always rough, lips coming together as if they couldn't get enough. They weren't like regular couples, with soft, short kisses before bedtime or before one of them left the room or just to show their affection. They hardly even touched when they weren't naked and gasping for air, hands held over mouths to stifle their pleasure-laden moans. It was like an unspoken agreement between them, for they both knew they had less of a danger getting caught if they avoid touching altogether. No shaking of the hands, no pats on the back, especially in public.

It was Vincent who pulled away first, and moved his mouth to place kisses along Diederich's jaw, while his hands went to the man's trousers to push them off. Afterwards, he pushed at Diederich's chest, and the man took the hint, rolling them over- albeit a bit awkwardly in that small space- so Vincent was now on top.

The younger man gave Diederich a bright smile, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear, his breath making his sensitive skin tingle with warmth. "Let me take care of you."

Because Lord only knows that Diederich was always taking care of him.

Vincent peppered open-mouthed, _wet, _kisses along Diederich's exposed skin- down his neck, his collarbone, his chest. These were the little moments that Vincent treasured, being alone with Diederich like this. He loved Rachel, of course he did, but more in a way one would love a sister. Nobody spikes his arousal and adoration quite like the man below him.

He moved himself off the small table and stood before the other man, hands on Diederich's knees. Slowly, he inched his hand upwards towards Diederich's member, always the little tease. The German man narrowed his eyes and bucked his hips upward, a silent command.

But instead of using his hand, Vincent bent down and closed his mouth around Diederich, his lips making a tight ring around the hard flesh. Diederich gave a surprised moan, then immediately bit his lip to keep other sounds from escaping. Neither of them wanted to alert the servants or the sleeping Rachel upstairs.

Vincent knew just what to do to make Diederich squirm and writhe on the table, to make that stoic man come undone. Practice makes perfect, as they say.

It wasn't long before Diederich's moans were increasing in volume, despite his own hand clamped over his mouth. He was going to have bruises on his hips from Vincent holding him down so he wouldn't thrust upwards and choke him, but he didn't care. If truth be known, he enjoyed the marks he obtained from their late night adventures.

"Vincent!" the German man gasped, when the other man took him further into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks and _oh_, this wasn't going to last much longer.

A few moments later, and Diederich was crashing into oblivion, his head thrown back and lips parted in a provocative manner. When he started to come down from his high, Vincent pulled back, the taste of Diederich heavy on this tongue. The other man languidly pulled Vincent up and over him on the table, bringing their mouths together in a wild kiss.

Diederich was quick to return to the favor, despite Vincent's protests that it wasn't needed.

X.X

They sat across from each other at breakfast the next morning. It was back to being friendly business partners once more. They were in their own separate worlds again. Vincent was telling him some long story about a business deal that Diederich couldn't care less about, and Rachel was smiling at her husband, looking at him as if he were the only person in the world.

Too bad Rachel wasn't the only one who felt that way.

And when it was time for Diederich to leave, for who knows how long, he wanted to make up some excuse about how he had to stay in London longer. He could stay at least a few more nights- it wasn't like Vincent would mind.

But then Rachel joined her husband outside on the driveway where Vincent stood to see him off, and she said something to Vincent and both of them smiled and laughed and just looked... _happy._

He got into the carriage, and didn't look back.

X.X

**A/N:** Finally crawled out from under all the school work to write something! Vincent/Diederich is my new OTP.

Review? :D


End file.
